Thanksgiving mayhem
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: Yes I know the holiday is passed but I couldn't pass up a chance to have a fic where Bakura ruins a party! There might be lots of yelling and tempted lemon...wah! warning Mega fluff in the end but it's fun fluff...yeah I think that's it. Happy Holidays!


**Me: Hi everyone! Yes I know this is late but don't blame me! I was still working off the turkey and steak my dad cooked!**

**Bakura: You say steak?!**

**Ayume: yes she did and Raven...What the Ra have you been thinking?!**

**Me: What?!**

**Ryou: You were tempting to make a lemon were you?**

**Me: =blushes= um...maybe...sure...I don't know don't ask me!**

**Bakura: =smirks= well I think it was wicked!**

**Ayume: Acourse you would say that! It's you and Ryou over there!**

**Ryou: =blushes= It's not my fault Bakura is a hound dog!**

**Me: Ok Enough already!!!**

**Bakura: =grunts= yeah whatever, crazy over there doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! or the holiday or =looks at the paper= The Blood+ opening 3 song?...and Inuyasha?**

**Ryou: ??? ok well =smiles sweetly= Enjoy!**

* * *

Thanksgiving. A time where family and friends get together and eat their weight in food. Good thing it only happens once a year. This year is different though. Ryou Bakura, a orphan since his mother and sister passed away and his father disowned him when he found out his only son was gay, is having his first thanksgiving with his yami, Bakura.

Right now the white haired hikari was in the kitchen preparing the feast for the party this afternoon for all of his friends. If he's spending his first thanksgiving with his yami why not do it with everyone. Besides this was Yami's and Marik's first too.

Music and pots banging were heard though out the whole room. The hikari was humming with the radio while mixing the red bowl containing the mixtures for the pumpkin pie. Ryou quickly put the bowl down on the table to start dancing around. Without realizing he grabbed the whisk from the mixture, held it over his mouth and started singing with the song 'Colors of the heart' by UVERworld. Ryou spins around then came to a complete stop holding one hand in the air singing the course. He threw the whisk in the sink to just grab the broom from the corner next to him. Ryou flipped it to it's side and ran his fingers over it's brush part pretending it was a guitar. The teen jumped around still stringing the broom guitar, he turned towards the table to grab the spoon and started singing the last verse. When the song was about to end the hikari hopped onto the counter swaying his hips, holding the spoon with both hands like the words coming out of his mouth were stealing his energy away. Stomping on the last words he stood up, his arms outstretch in the air holding the last note.

When the music stopped it's hypnotic spell Ryou hutched over trying to get his breathing under control when he heard clapping. The hikari looked up and blushed at the person leaning on the doorframe clapping his hands together with a smirk on his lips. The yami switched off the radio then turned to his light.

"Now I see why you don't like me in here when you cook." Bakura's voice sounded mischief as he spoke to the smaller teen.

Ryou turned away in embarrassment. "S-shut up `Kura." Ryou crotched down than sat on the counter with his legs dangling off the side. The dance tired him out making his legs feel like noodles. He glazed up at his yami who was still smirking.

"Let me guess, you want help getting down?" Ryou smiled sheepishly nodding his head. Bakura sighed grabbing hold of his hikari's hips bringing him towards the thief. He lifted the teen so their faces were inches apart. He rapped his arms around the small form bringing him closer. The blush on Ryou's gotten more dark then before and the way his yami was looking at him wasn't helping. "Now, my young one," His voice purred against the hikari's ear. "What do I get for helping you, hmm?"

The white haired hikari gasped at the touch of something sharp nipping at the lope of his ear. A groan was forming in his throat but if it gets out he wouldn't be able to escape Bakura and finish the food…The Food!

"B-Bakura let me go!" The yami didn't hear or just doesn't want to. He moved his lips to the teen's neck nipping at the skin and sucking it trying his best not to make him bleed. Ryou bit down on his lips holding back the moans that want out. He tried to speak again hoping nothing will escape. "Bakura put me down!"

Bakura stopped his playing to glance up at his hikari with an annoyed face. "But why would I do that when I have you here perfectly in my arms." He licked the spot on the neck where he was earning a whimper from the smaller form. "Besides I know you want it as badly as I do."

Yes, he does but the party will start in three hours and he still have so much to do. Just that little dance number threw him off schedule. "N-No, I still have to d-" A moan was set free from his lips.

The yami grinned against the pale skin. His plan worked. Bakura pushed the small teen to the wall holding him there while pinning his hands other his head. The free hand that wasn't holding the hikari's ones slipped under the red shirt roaming around making the teen moan and whimper at the soft teasing touches.

Bakura leaned in, moved his head next to Ryou's ears again purring like a cat. "So are you sure you don't have enough time to play a little game with me?"

He doesn't, he has to stop giving in. But the touches found something to play with under his clothing causing him to bite his lip or he'll start screaming. Ryou has to think of something or the lust driven yami will get his wish. A little bell dinged in the background and the aroma of something sweet reached his nose. Brown orbs doubled in size remembering what that ding was for.

"Bakura let go!"

"What for?"

Ryou slipped though the yami's hold, much of his dislike, and quickly opened the oven looking at the sweet potatoes that almost burned. Ryou sighed in relief before grabbing the tray. Before realizing what he done he dropped the tray on the oven's open door crying and yelping at his burned hands. He closed his eyes, held them tight close to his chest as the stinging made him want to scream. Another pair of hands were on his, soon they were under something cold and wet. Ryou opened one eye finding the pair of hands holding his under the sink's running water.

"Damn it Ry." Ryou glance over his shoulder to find Bakura hissing at the warmness the hikari's hands gave off. He let go of the hands and walked over to the cabinets. After searching for the little box with a big X on it, Bakura walked back to Ryou opening the box and taking out bandages and a bottle reading Aloe.

"Sorry but this might hurt again." Bakura pulled one of Ryou's hands away from the coolness for it to feel like it was on fire again. The stringing stopped for something else replaced it. It was wet and gooey but it was taking away the pain on his pale red hands. Ryou cracked a eye open to notice the thief was rubbing a green looking liquid on his palms. He was smoothing it on so gentle that the hikari didn't feel his fingers spreading the ointment on the burn marks.

"Ok, the other one." Ryou nodded obeying the command. Bakura was doing the same thing he did with the other but more softer noticing the burn was bigger on that hand. He sighed, grabbed the bandages off the counter then attempted to rap it around the palms without hurting his hikari more.

"B-Bakura?" The said thief looked up at his hikari. "How can I finish the food? The party starts in about 2 hours."

"Well I guess I got to do that job." Ryou gasped causing the yami to look at him questionability. "What?"

"You can't cook. Remember last time? You sent the microwave to the shadow realm cause the timer was off."

"Well excuse me but that thing was defective." At the last words he pulled the knot he made tight causing the hikari to yelp. "Sorry." He muttered before standing up and leading Ryou to the chair. "Now you sit while I cook."

"But-" Ryou was cut off by a finger pressed against his lips.

"No buts." Bakura removed his finger. "Now are you going to tell me what to do or what?"

The pale teen sighed in defeat. "Ok. Just follow the directions on the paper over there to make the pumpkin pie." He pointed at the table behind the thief. "While the pie is baking stuff the turkey with the stuffing that's on the counter. After your done with that start smashing the potato's and stir the gravy. And I think that's everything I didn't get done."

Bakura nodded his head, walk over towards the table grabbed the paper and started reading. "um…yeah…I got no idea where these things are."

Ryou leaned his head back removing the stray hairs that found there way on his forehead, with his arm. "This will be a long after noon."

* * *

"Ok, let's check what you finish."

Bakura grunted folding his arms over his chest. "Fine but I think I did everything."

"You blew up the pie twice, the oven door is busted, and the timer is somewhere outside."

"Ok I get it! Can we just see what I did right instead."

Ryou nodded walking to the counter looking at the food the yami did and the ones he did in the beginning. He glanced over the food making sure nothing was still on fire or had a knife in their sides. Nothing was amiss and everything smelt good. Aromas filled the kitchen with different smells that made Ryou's mouth water. That is till he stopped at the end of the food line noticing the one thing that wasn't there.

"Hey `Kura," He turned to his yami. "Where's the turkey?"

The thief blinked a couple times before moving to the side showing the hikari the still unbaked bird on the table.

"Why isn't that in the oven?"

Bakura laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. "Yeah about that, I kind of forgot."

Ryou glanced at the clock on the wall. His mouth dropped open. "Bakura, we only have ten minutes before everyone gets here!"

The thief hissed smiling sheepishly. "Ok I know this might be a problem-"

"A big one!"

"-So maybe…we can toss it in the dungeon and let it be burned by the flames there instead."

The pale teen blinked and blinked. "…We don't have a dungeon!"

"Oh yeah!"

Ryou mentally slapped himself in the face. He inhaled deeply and exhale before looking at the bird. "How about we deep fry it?"

"…have you tried that before?"

He shook his head. "Nope, but it's better then having a turkey-less Thanksgiving now is it."

"Right." Bakura slapped his hands together. "So what do we do first?"

If clueless was a disease then Ryou would be in the hospital already. The teen looked around the room before his eyes landed on a bottle. He picked it up. "I think we need lots of oil…and maybe a large pot?"

Bakura grinned running out of the room then seconds later runs back in with a large pot full of bottles of oil. The hikari stared at the object the yami was holding. "Don't ask."

"Ok then."

Bakura dumped the bottles on the table before setting the pot on the stove. He unscrewed the bottles pouring them in the pot. "So how much of this stuff I put in?"

"Why are you asking me, I never done this either you know."

"Oh…so how about we guess?" Bakura asked grabbing another bottle and doing it the same as the first.

Ryou nodded. He passed another bottle to the thief. As the two were working on the plan of doing a deep fry turkey they didn't look at the time. Six more minutes and the party will start.

The hikari handed the last bottle to the thief who was getting annoyed that the oil is splashing on him. He growled as more oil popped at him and danced on his shirt.

"Ok when this is all over I am never touching another bottle of oil again."

Ryou giggled and stared at the stains on the yami's grey shirt. How one yami got his whole front covered in oil is just a mystery. Bakura growled at the slippery contents that was running though his clothing. He pulled off the shirt throwing it in some random corner. Bakura sighed as the cold air brush against his skin making the wet parts cool. A little squeak caught his attention. Bakura looked down seeing a red faced Ryou staring at his bare chest. This formed a smirk on the yami's lips.

"If you want it so badly we can just cancel the party and head for the bedroom, young one."

He was so tempted to do just that, Ryou walked closer his brown eyes clouded with lust. The sun was reflecting off the yami's chest that was making the hikari go crazy. Since the pale teen was short he was only looking at the buff chest. The bandaged hands resting upon the abs while a tongue licked at the spots that shined in the morning light. **(Ayume: O.o…doesn't he remember those were oil stains?! Me: Ayume, shut up! I'm working here!)**

Bakura moaned as the wet muscle glided over his expose chest. The playing the hikari was doing licked over a sensitive spot causing the thief to grabbed the smaller forms shoulders holding him in place. It was sending shivers up his spine. Groans escaped his lips as Ryou nipped and sucked the skin.

It was getting hot, way to hot to stay in there any minute longer with a sweat shirt and jeans on. This was his chance. Bakura removed one of his hands as it ran down the smaller's back. He could feel the back getting tense up at the gentle touch. The fingers found a opening in the shirt. They slide in dancing on the pale skin.

"B-Bakura." Ryou breathed out as cold digits left freezing kisses on his back. His own fingers ran across the bare chest following the creases between the muscles. They roamed lower falling on the black jeans. He moved them foreword till they slide in the back down the clothing leaving them there and moving them a little making the yami's moans louder.

Bakura nuzzled his face in the white fluffy hair purring while he removed the teens shirt. When it reached pass his head the thief through it who knows where. He peeked at the feminine body under him. Such smooth pale skin. Another smirked sneaked passed his lips. Bakura bent down nipping at the spot under his neck. It was a sensitive spot that Ryou stopped what he was doing just to get his breathing back.

Bakura was about to bite in the skin showing everyone he was his till the there was knocking in the background. He ignored it going back to sinking his teeth in the skin but the knockings continued getting louder. Ryou's movements stopped. The teen's head picked up listening to the noise. His eyes doubled in size realizing where they were coming from.

"Damn it!" Ryou pushed the yami away from him looking at the clock for a brief second. "I Forgot about the party!" He ran out of the room but came back in pointing at the bird that was still on the table. "Put that in the pot, I'll get the guest!" Then Ryou disappeared again.

The thief grunted holding his clenched fist in front of face. "Stupid party! I could of gotten some fun time!" He glared at the bird, it almost looked like he wanted the poor turkey to explode or something. He sighed knowing that will never and grabbed the bird. He flipped it around looking at the angles then at the pot. "Ooh…This might be another problem."

* * *

The front door swung open revealing a tired out Ryou trying his best to smile and not to fall over. "H-Hi guys! Happy Thanksgiving!"

The two tri-colored teens stared at him confused written on both their faces. The shorter one of the two rested his arm on Ryou's shoulder helping him stand straight. "Woah, Ry. What happened to you and why is your shirt missing?" The one behind the small hikari chuckled under his breath causing the hikari's to look up at him. "What's so funny Yami?"

Yami grinned at the pale teen. "I can see Bakura couldn't wait for dessert." Ryou blushed turning his head to the side making sure not to let the yami see him. "Oh come on. You think he wouldn't do something like that?"

"Yami 'Sit boy'!" Both teens stared at the little hikari with questionable faces. Yugi laughed nervously scratching his gravity defining hair. "Sorry, I was watching Inuyasha before we came."

"Right." Ryou said with a raised brow. He shook it off and moved to the side. "You guys can come in you know. It's cold out here."

"That's cause the kitty-thief stole your shirt." Yami laughed as he passed the blushing teen.

"Yami!" Yugi whined. He apologized for the pharaoh then he ran after him.

Ryou sighed closed the door and ran upstairs to grab another shirt but had to run back down to open the knocking door again. He opened the door, with a shirt on the time, to find Seto and Mokuba on the other side. "Hi guys, Happy Thanksgiving!"

The little raven haired boy jumped into Ryou's arms hugging him while giggling. "And same for you too Ryou!"

"Yeah what he said." Seto said pointing at the overly excited boy.

"Thanks Mokuba, thanks Seto." The hikari put Mokuba down and moved to the side for them to pass. "I think everyone is in the kitchen? Make yourselves comfy till the party starts."

They nodded and walked in. Ryou closed the door and headed for the kitchen but the door knocked again. He sighed opened it just so he could get slammed to the ground from an Egyptian.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING RYOU-KUN!!!!" Malik screamed gromping the pale hikari.

"And s-same goes for you too Malik." He looked up to find Marik smirking at him. "And for you too Marik."

Marik grabbed his hikari pulling him away. Malik pouted from the lost of his huggable kitty. "So where's Bakura at?"

"In the kitchen with the others, I hope." Ryou answered.

"Kay, come on Malik we're waiting in the there."

"No! I wanted to play with Ryou-kun!" Malik yelled as he was being pulled away by his yami.

Ryou waved as they disappeared to the next room. He stopped and sighed. "Malik must of gotten into the sugar again."

"I think so too."

The pale teen jumped at the voice. When he calmed down he controlled his breathing and smiled at the brunette at the door. "Hello Joey, Happy Thanksgiving."

"Shoots." He grinned doing the peace sign. "Is Seto here already?"

"Yeah I think he's in the kitchen with Mokuba."

He nodded and went to the direction towards the room. Ryou looked out the door again. "Ok, I think that's everyone."

"Nope, guess again!" Ryou swung around to find a girl with long black hair with blue strikes. "Yo!"

"Oh, hey Ayume…where's Raven?"

Ayume shrugged pointing behind the hikari. "Look who's knocking at your door."

Ryou followed glanced over his shoulder to find the said girl smiling and waving her hand. "Hi, Ryou-kun! Happy Thanksgiving!"

The teen smiled back. "You too."

"Come on Raven! Everyone's in the kitchen!" Ayume yelled running down the hall.

"…how did she know where they were?"

Raven giggled walking through the door and closing it after her. "She climbed in your kitchen window."

The hikari stared at her with wide eyes. "Wha?"

"Don't worry though, she didn't break anything." She placed her hand on her chin. "But I think Seto will need a new cell phone, though."

"Right…well since you two are here I guess the party can start."

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Ok Bakura let me get this straight. You burned the turkey, did a food fight with the yami's, caught Yami's hair on fire, stole Ayume's DS, made Mokuba cry twice, called Yugi a shrimp all morning, locked Marik in the broom closet, almost drowned Joey in gravy, and sent the stove to the shadow realm. All this _before _we even ate anything yet."

"Yup!" Bakura grinned feeling proud of himself.

"This isn't a time to feel shellfish `Kura!" Ryou yelled.

Malik rapped his arms over his friends shoulder. "Come on Ry, It's a party. At least most of the food is saved thanks to Raven, Yugi, Mokuba, and Me!" He said each name while pointing at the said teens and boy.

The pale teen sighed. "I guess your right."

"Good cause I'm hungry!" Joey yelled over the hikari's.

It was Raven's turn to cut in. "And it's Thanksgiving! We should be thankful we get to eat Ryou's awesome cooking!"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled causing Ryou to blush.

Everyone made their way to the table in the living room that was set up with sunflowers in vases in the middles. Orange table cloth and red dishes in front of wooded chairs with wings craved in the back by Marik. The food was lined up to mash potato's on one end to the black turkey on the other.

The yami's sat next to there hikari's while the CEO sat between his little brother and Joey. Seto had to keep a tight leash on Joey so he wouldn't eat all the food and if possible the table itself. No really there is a collar on his neck and Seto is holding the leash. Another reason to call him a mutt.

"Hey Bakura," Ryou called to his yami as he seated himself on his chair. "Why don't you cut the turkey."

The thief stared at him. "…really?"

Ryou nodded passing him the knife and the weird fork thingy. **(Ayume:…weird fork thingy? Me: I forgot what's it called OK!) **

Bakura grabbed the utensils and grinned at the sharp knife. Good job Ryou, you just gave him a weapon! Bakura started cutting the burned turkey till something clink in it. "Huh?" He tries a different spot but the same noise happened there too. "…did you add something to the stuffing I don't know about?"

"No."

The thief glanced at the turkey again noticing something was sticking out of it. He put the fork thingy down and stuck his hand in the bird. Everyone gasped as they watched Bakura push his hand in and pull out a stuffing covered millennium ring.

"So that's where I left it!" Bakura cheered holding the item in the air.

"Bakura why did you do that?!" Yami yelled.

"Well, you see I thought I left it-"

Seto interrupted the white haired yami. "No, he means why would you put your hand in the food we were going to eat?!"

Bakura glared at the CEO. "Hey, at least my hands weren't covered in blood this time!"

"Um…Bakura-kun."

"What is it now?!" He turned his glare at the little girl hikari.

Raven lowered her head scooting away near her yami. Ayume glared right back. "She was about to say your hikari left, dumb ass."

Bakura blinked a couple times before looking at the seat next to him and sure enough Ryou wasn't there. The sound of a door slamming shut could be heard on the second floor.

"I'll be back." Bakura said before he ran out the living and up the stairs.

* * *

Silence filled the room as the darkness played with the shadows on the walls. All of the windows were shut and anything that gave off light was either turned off or covered up. The only thing that seemed to give off light was white hair that was poking out from under the blanket. Soft sniffles and whimpers were the only things that kept the silence company. The figure under the blanket winced as he heard someone knock softly on his door.

"Ryou it's me," The person on the other said. "Can I come in?" When there was no reply the door creaked opened revealing the white hair yami. "Ryou?"

"Go away Bakura." Came a muffled reply.

Bakura glanced at the bed, he sighed before sitting on the end. "Come on young one, everyone is waiting down stairs for you."

"Why bother, Thanksgiving is ruined thanks to you."

This cause the thief to raise a brow. "Me?"

The blankets moved up showing the person underneath them is sitting upright. "Yes you, you grossed out everyone with your ring acted. And don't forget that my hands are burned cause you wanted to have fun." Another sniffle was heard followed by a hiccup.

Another sigh escaped his lips. "Look I didn't mean to do those things you know. I'm a yami, I'm suppose to be bad."

"Yugi got his yami to be good."

Bakura made a clicking noise with his tongue. "That's cause he's already a goody-two shoes." Giggling was heard under the blanket making Bakura smile. "Ha, so you aren't that mad at me."

"Well the bad part was right but I'm still mad at you."

Bakura dropped his smile looking at the form moving to a different position. "What do I have to do to make you happy again, young one?"

Once again silence filled the room. Bakura stared at the lump in the blanket waiting for an answer. "I guess I can't make you happy." He stood up took a step foreword but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. He look down seeing Ryou looking up at him with his brown eyes that were tinted with red from crying.

"10 things."

The thief looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Tell me 10 things your grateful for. And I better believe them or I won't be happy."

Bakura shook his head but sat back down next to him. He scratched his wild white hair deep in thought. "10 things huh...well…I'm grateful for…" He popped his head up smirking at nothing. "My knifes!"

"…your knifes?" he nodded. "Ok I guess that counts. What's number two?"

"hmm…Steak!"

Ryou's jaw dropped. "You got to be kidding me?"

Bakura shook his head licking his lips at the thought of the meat. "I'm also grateful for having my own room even though you sleep in there with me when there's a storm outside."

Ryou sighed remembering all those nights they spent in his room. Any time it was storm season the hikari would walk right in his yami's room and sleep next to him all night hoping nothing would take him away from his thief.

"I'm also graceful for having Marik and Malik as buddies."

"Really?"

"Well duh, who else can I blame on when we get arrested?" Bakura laughed at himself. Ryou giggled, _That one was way to true._ He thought.

"I'm even grateful that I'm a master thief and for Seto having so much fun stuff to steal."

"I knew that one was coming."

Bakura smirked, "Also for horror movies!"

Ryou sweat dropped, "And I knew that one was coming too."

The thief scooted over towards Ryou but he didn't seemed to notice. "And don't forget for the pharaoh being alive still."

Ryou raised a brow to this. "But I thought you hated Yami."

"I do, if he wasn't here then who can I do my glare of death to? Surly not Seto, he's no fun when he has guards all around him all the time."

"Well, that's true."

"Yup, and I'm graceful for not being stuck in that Ra awful ring all day long."

Ryou giggled but stopped when he glanced up seeing Bakura looking deep into his eyes with serious ones of his own. Their faces were inches about. A blush was creeping up on the hikari's cheeks. He could feel Bakura's hand resting gently on his bandage one.

"There's one more thing I'm grateful for hikari."

"What's that?"

A pair of lips were placed gently on his. It startled him but Ryou gave in closing his eyes and enjoying the warmness it felt. As fast as they got there Bakura pulled away looking back into those brown eyes he fell in love with. He smiled, a rare smile that only Ryou can see.

"It's you Ryou," Bakura spoke in a sweet voice. "I'm grateful that I can be if you forever in my arms. I always loved the way you giggled and the way you look at me with those beautiful eyes." He creased Ryou's cheeks as he spoke. The teen relaxed to his touch as he closed his eyes listening to the voice that was never spoken with unless the master sets it free. "The way you cry into my arms and no one other's. Even the way you talk it's like your voice was sent down from heaven herself. But there's something that always made me happy no matter what."

Ryou cracked opened his eyes looking at the yami and asking, "What's that?"

Bakura chuckled. "Your smile. That sweet innocent smile that makes my heart melt every time I see it. How you fell in love with me is a mystery but all I know is I'm lucky I stole your heart away." He placed another kiss on the teen's lips. "I love you Ryou, and nothing will make me stop."

Tears slide down the blush colored cheeks. They weren't of sadness but happiness. He smiled at Bakura before rapping his arms around him in a hug. "Nothing will make me stop loving you too, Bakura."

Bakura sighed in relief hugging the arm that was across his chest. "Come on Ryou, everyone is still waiting for us down stairs."

The said hikari looked up at him with a smirk, he learned from watching his yami, has appeared on his lips. "They can wait and I don't think anyone is foolish enough to barge in on us."

"Wait you mean-" A finger was placed on his lips stopping him.

"You said you wanted to have fun right, well we're in my room already." Ryou purred against the yami's ear.

Bakura had a smirk, he jumped on his hikari. "Score!"

* * *

Mean while down stairs, everyone was glaring at Joey who was munching away on the food. In the middle was is eating he glanced up at everyone. "Fth?" He tried to say through a full mouth.

"You're suppose to wait for Ryou and Bakura to come back." Yugi stated while the others nodded.

Joey swallowed his mouth full. He waved a spoon in the air at the little hikari. "Look, they been gone for a long time and the food is getting cold, it's either eat it while it's hot or watch the flies have their own thanksgiving feast."

Marik sighed shrugging his shoulders. "He's got a point." He reached over grabbing the mashed potato's and started pouring some on his plate.

"Yami, what about Ryou-kun and Bakura-kun?" Malik whined watching his yami grab the rolls.

"Joey has a point. Besides there's two reasons why they won't be joining us till later on." Marik waved his folk in the air. "One, Ryou is killing Bakura for ruining the party." He took a bite of his buttered roll.

"Or?" Ayume asked biting down on a roll herself.

"Bakura said sweet lovely-dovely words and now is having make-up sex with Ryou."

Everyone looked at one another before they all shook their heads saying, "The first one!"

* * *

**Ryou: O.o you burned my hands!!**

**Me: Sorry sweet angel!**

**Bakura: Sweet score!**

**Ayume: =flaps forehead= why am I in here with weirdos**

**Me: Cause your my yami**

**Ayume: =sweat drops= and it's my job to look after you right?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Ryou: Come on this is the end!**

**Bakura: Finally!**

**Me: To everyone who's reading this-**

**Ayume: We would like to say,**

**Ayume, Me, Ryou, and Bakura: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!**

**Ryou: =innocent smile= Please review!**


End file.
